Dog Days
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: Right when the gates were opened to the Forest of Death, something terrible happened. The chuunin participants are thrust into another world as puppies, now, under the care of Hermione and her friends, they must journey to find their way back. OC-centric


**Warning: I have other stories so updates may not be that frequent. But I'll get them out as soon as I can. **

**I think my story is very original because I've never read one like it for these characters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was randomly running around our <em>new<em> pasture and into our _new _barn and then out of our _new_ barn. Do you get the hint? Yes! I just moved to a brand spanking new house out in the country and we are now able to have all of our horses with us! I stopped running and looked around my new farm. It was awesome. My dad had gone to the stables we used to keep our horses at and had given me a very important job. I was to get some dogs to protect our farm and stuff. He wanted me to get them at the animal shelter because it was cheaper than the pet store that was in the city, 30 miles out.

So that was what I was going to do today, but my mom was busy ignoring us. By us, I mean me and my older siblings. I must go and bug my mother.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom," I said and she looked over at me. I was now standing in the back of the living room.

"What is it, Hermione?" She asked me, although it did sound different with her French accent.

"Can you take me to the animal shelter?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I have a session in a few minutes. Get Desdemona to take you." I scowled but nodded. My mother is a therapist and has sessions at our house and sometimes goes to other people's houses.

I ran upstairs and went to Demi's room. It had blue and white striped wallpaper and I knew that we would redo the house. I myself had the loft in the barn all to myself. Go me! She looked at me. She had on raccoon eyeliner and black lipstick. She had a tattoo of a dragon on her arm and a lip ring as well as a nose piercing.

"What do you want, brat?" She asked me roughly.

"Can you take me to the animal shelter? Dad wanted me to get some dogs." I smiled at her. She was part of a cult that did some weird crap. I didn't know because I thought it was stupid. She rolled her blue eyes.

"Why don't you walk?" She asked me. I frowned.

"Its 20 miles away…" I said. It was closer than the pet store.

"Then you'll get exercise. I'm busy." She said. She sat back on the ground and picked up the book that she had been reading. It said something in some random language or code or whatever.

"Then I'll ask Antony!" I said and stuck my tongue out at her. I walked down the hall and to Antony's room. He was 16 and just got his license.

"Can you take me to the animal shelter?" I asked him. He looked up at me. He had black hair like me and Demi, but inherited our dad's brown eyes.

"Why?" He asked me. He was a football player.

"Because dad wants me to get us some dogs. He gave me money." I told him and Antony nodded.

"Ok. Are any of your friends going?" He asked me and I shook my head. Nope. They were going to meet me there.

"You don't have to take them, they are going on their own." I told him. He sighed.

"Do I have to take them anywhere today?" He asked me.

"Can you take them here when we are done getting the dogs?" I asked. Antony sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." He said grabbing his keys off of his bed.

I smiled and ran after him and out to his car. It was sporty, but able to hold five people so my three friends and I would be able to fit in it when we came home. I was about to buckle my seatbelt, when I realized something.

"I forgot the money that Dad gave me to buy the dogs!" I exclaimed and jumped out the car, commencing to speeding up the driveway (we had driven to the end) into the house, grabbing the money off of the counter while knocking Oberon's sandwich on the floor, making him pissed at me, and then running off again, whilst yelling back apologies. I ran back outside, down the driveway and flew into the car.

I panted, "Got the money." My brother looked at me with an O_o expression on his face.

"…Ok then…" He said then started to drive down the road while I tried to catch my breath from my sprint. I had been on the track team the in my 7th grade year, which was last. I'm going into 8th grade. I'm also a volleyball player, but I love being in the outdoors and with animals. Once I had caught my breath, I turned on the radio and we cruised down the road.

.

.

.

Once we got to the animal shelter, 30 minutes later (Antony hit _all_ the red lights, sheesh.) I saw that Rosalie was already here.

I ran into the shelter, it was humongous, I saw a teenage girl with long black hair talking to an old lady, then they went into a door labeled, 'Hamsters'. I saw Rosalie with her back to me taping on the front desk impatiently.

"Hey!" I greeted and she turned around.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"The ceiling." I answered and she rolled her brown eyes.

"Shut up. When's a volunteer going to get here?" She asked impatiently. I shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Hello, can I help you?" I heard a deep female voice ask. I turned around and saw someone that looked familiar. "Are you by any chance Desdemona's little sister?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"We're in the same organization." She answered.

"Oh… Cool…?" I said unsurely.

"Yes, very… cool… anyways, what can I help you with?" She asked me. Her voice was raspy, so of course, Rosalie had to say, "Are you emo?"

"No, I'm part of a cult that…" I tuned her out. I have learned much from listening to Dessie talk about it all the time… at least when she does talk. While the woman spoke, she led us back to the door labeled, "Dogs", and took us to the back cages.

"These," she started, "are some puppies, obviously. They are scheduled to be euthanized, so you might want to buy them."

"Puppies?" I screeched, "Why are you sending them to the chopping block? Shouldn't tons of people be bidding for them?"

"No," she said apathetically, "some of them attack the little kids and the nice ones won't leave the mean ones."

"Can I see them?"

"Why do you think I brought you back?" she opened the door to the large covered cage and I stepped inside, pulling the string on a bulb, dimly lighting up the surrounding area. My eyes trailed down to stare at the small creatures that were slowly coming out of their own little beds.

"Hey, Rose, come look at this," I whispered to her. For some reason, I felt as if I had to be quiet.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, latching on to a chocolate brown lab, "He's so fluffy!"

I myself sat down on the ground, not reaching for any of them, "They're very beautiful dogs. But there's so many of them."

"Have any caught your gothic eye?" a familiar voice ask from behind me, I chuckled, looking back to see Marissa standing there, she came in as well, "I wonder which one would get along with Parker and Widget."

"Hm, maybe that one?" I pointed to a little reddish puppy, she was a Husky, obviously, and had striking green eyes. I picked the dog up, handing her to Marissa, "she seems nice."

Marissa took her from me, her own green orbs surveying the pup, "I've always wanted a Husky, and Charlie wants a dog too. Maybe… this one?" she motioned to a golden retriever. Said puppy bounded over to her, tail wagging as he put his nose towards the husky. The white dog snapped at him, snarling and growling.

"I don't think she likes him," Rosalie pointed out, keeping the brown lab in her lap, "Do you see one you like?"

"Um," my eyes scanned around, "Not really… maybe there's some in a corner or something." My face screwed up, as I crawled slowly over to a corner, putting my hand out. I touched something soft and furry, but the bundle didn't move. I lightly picked up the small puppy –it must have been a runt or something –and held it.

"It's your favorite color!" Marissa pointed out, grinning at me, "I think it's cute."

In my hands was the most adorable Shiba Inu puppy in the entire world.

"I think I'm going to get him," I grinned back at Marissa, "But I'll have to get more, because my dad said so."

"So…?"

I looked around at the rest of them, "I guess I should get everyone a dog; that would mean… a black one for Desdemona, a collie for Antony, a pit-bull for Oberon, a German shepherd for my Dad, and a toy poodle for my mom. She likes lap dogs."

"There's a Collie," Marissa pointed out, making a grab at a female, "And there's a Shepherd puppy, and a black lab."

Marissa pushed the Collie into my lap, only to have it jump back in fear as the red dog growled quietly, baring its sharp teeth in annoyance.

"Weird…" Marissa muttered as she observed their behavior, "It seems like they don't like him."

"That's rude," Rosalie interjected, "He's a puppy too you know! Freakin' judgmental."

"Have you decided?" the older girl's voice rumbled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible cliffy, I know, but whatever. I don't care. Review. <strong>


End file.
